West Germanic Galactic Empire
The West Germanic Galactic Empire, was an empire that took up a medium sized region in the Milky Way Primus galaxy. The Empire split off of the much larger East Germanic Galactic Empire, starting off looking like a terrorist syndicate in the eyes of the local empires, but soon became a recognized empire by the Universal Council. They were later destroyed by the Order of Khan, leaving their entire populous dead. The War of Independence In the year of 2189, the West Germanic Galactic Empire declared it's secession from the East Germanic Galactic Empire. The first few years of fighting resulted with much success, capturing a quarter of the East Germanic land. As they kept pushing, the EGGE became frightened, and called for aid from the Universal Council. They claimed that the WGGE was a terrorist group that was trying to overthrow their government, which was far from the truth. The Universal Empire was the first to send aid to the EGGE, by sending two war fleets too crush these newly formed "terrorists". Soon after, the UNSC joined the war, due to them being a protectorate of The Universal Empire, sending whatever they could spare, as they were still participating in the Human-Covenant War. Seeing this injustice, the United Nirn decided to aid the WGGE separatists, sending 4 war fleets to aid them. The war was long fought, but eventually the EGGE gained the upper hand. They began a mass genocide on the WGGE's peoples, killing 1/4 of their entire population. As soon as the Universal Council heard of these atrocities, they decided to withdraw their aid from the EGGE, and placed them into WGGE. In the year of 2197, the WGGE declared it's full independence from the EGGE, which the EGGE reluctantly agreed. By the year of 2199, the entirety of the Universal Council recognized their sovereignty. The Great Depression In the year of 2205, the WGGE was put under heavy sanctions by the EGGE, due to them denouncing their shared heritage. The people of the WGGE slowly suffered through the rough 3 years, losing more of their already small population. After bringing up the issue with the Universal Council, they decided in favour of the WGGE, and demanded that the EGGE released it's sanctions. The EGGE denied their request, leading to themselves being put under heavy sanctions by the Universal Empire, UNSC, United Nirn, and countless other empires. This act caused the EGGE to release the sanctions from the WGGE, allowing them to get out of their troubles. The EGGE was later released from their sanctions. The War of Khan aka The Collapse In the year of 2224, a large cult of darkside force users, The Order of Khan, invaded the WGGE territory. At this point, the WGGE became a hermit state, so they thought they didn't need help from the Universal Council. The war began when The Order of Khan invaded the medium sized city planet, Lügan IV. The local planetary militia was quickly eradicated by the pure might of The Order of Khan. When the WGGE government caught word of this, they sent their entire fleet to deal with these foreign invaders. The Battle of Polarist The West Germanic fleet met with the Khan fleet near the planet of Polarist. They exchanged volleys at one another, weakening both sides. The Khans would send boarding parties onto the West Germanic ships, resulting in bloody hand to hand combat aboard the ships. The West Germanics counter attacked, pushing them out of their ships. More ship to ship combat would occur for the next few hours, resulting in a stalemate. To break the stalemate, The Khans brought in their stolen UE Black Mamba class Battlecruiser, the DSS Retribution, into the fight. The West Germanic lines would be quickly pushed back, due to the DSS Retribution's anti-matter rounds. The Khan fleet surrounded the remaining West Germanic fleet, and slaughtered it. As for the planet itself, it was destroyed by the Khan glassing. The Fall of the Capital The Khan fleet would be met with the small West Germanic defense force, and a planetary shield. The West Germanic fleet quickly engaged the Khan fleet, focusing all of their firepower on the DSS Retribution. Their attacks would do little to the DSS Retribution's shields, forcing the West Germanics to open a small hole in the planetary shield so they may fire their ion cannon. The ion cannon fired, disabling the DSS Retribution's shields, which allowed the West Germanic fleet to successfully damage the ship. As they opened the small bit of the shield, three Khan ships quickly entered, but were met with heavy flak fire. Two hours later, the DSS Retribution would be destroyed by the WGN Kleinmacht, after it fired a nuclear missile at the command bridge. The West Germanic success wouldn't last long, as the rest of the Khan fleet arrived, soon leading to the West Germanic fleet's destruction. The Khan would use their combined force power to open a small hole in the planetary shields, allowing the majority of the fleet to enter. Khan ships would begin to glass the planet, while also sending ground troops to deal with the resistance. The ground battle lasted for 2 months, leading to a Khan victory. This was accomplished by the Khan forces storming the Parliament, killing the Chancellor. Category:Empire Category:Civilization Category:Universe-A-001